Atmos Series
"Ah! Err...S-Sorry mister..." -Calypso in Normal Mode "This is some shitty locomotion system. I should be easily able to outspeed that piece of shit" -Calypso, Serious Mode Summary The Atmos Series are a group of Steam-Powered Androids created to Protect what rests of England. With their metallic bodies, they are immune to most of the radiated land. They are all designated to looks exactly like humans female, with their own personalities. But when battle times come, they all take a stern, serious and emotionless personality. They are three main entries in the series. Atmos Calypso is the first one created. She also led the creation of the rest. The famous feud between England's Police Forces and Skorpios' forces was started by her doings. Atmos Atlas is the second made of the series. She wields much more power than her first counterpart, but also much lesser speed. She had for job to continue what Calypso left behind her. Atmos Apollo is the last official Atmos androids to be made. After the years of inactivity from Atlas, she was built from scratch to fight back Skorpios' come back. Atmos Seraph is a special one among the Atmos series. She was born from a fusion out of the three previous individuals, and several enemies they defeated through their journey. She gained all of their abilities into one powerful beast. Appearance and Personality of the characters Calypso possess long brown and a bit frilly hair. She usually wears some rather plain lolita clothings. Both of her arms can turno into weapons. At choice, she can turn them into either a long copper-colored pistol or a similarly colored european sword. She can summon two or just one, with either arms. Her guns are powered by steam, that accumulates before releasing a huge amount of energy into kinetic energy. While her swords are heated up to increase cutting power. Like all of them, she possess "wings" of copper, who fly using several steam blasts from below. Each feathers looks like blades. She is noted to be extremely shy, prefering ways to avoid interacting with people. When she is forced to do so, the girl tries to act as politely as possible, trying to get herself out of the situation. Although she has no qualm fightning her percieved enemies, if it turns out to be an error, her shyness will take over. Atlas, on the other hand, has shorter and straight hair tied up in a pony tail. She possess the same hair and eye color than Calypso's. She now wears a brown camisole and a tied up sweater around her waist. She wears jeans on her lower half. Noticably, her breasts are much larger than Calypso's. They actually act as heating chambers to produce her much higher power. This means touching them will most likely causes third degree burns. Her weapons of choices are huge gauntlet wielding high power, capable of firing numerous rockets. She can switch out those for normal hands at will. She is much more sociable than her previous version, liking to discute with people, even her enemies. Although she can also be quite violent due to her love of fightning. Indeed as a blood knight, fightning is one of her greatest pleasure. However, much like Calypso, her mission have priority. Finally, Apollo has short hair, reaching to not even her shoulders. She is the smallest, but her breasts are mid-sized, much like her stats are. She wears a ghotic lolita style of clothings, although much fluffier than Calypso's. Her two weapons are tube producing a much higher amount of steam than the others two. Their power are superior to Calypso's, but lower than Atlas'. Her speed is also in-between. She acts cutely and excited most of the time. Much more childish than the other two, and somewhat innocent, this doesn't prevent her from doing her job effectively. She also possess some mind arson habit. Seraph looks quite different than the normal ones. She is much more taller, and her mammaries organs are even bigger than Atlas's. Her clothes are skimpy copper-like armor. She possess 6 wings, positioned like a biblical Seraph. Her hair are like that of Calypso, but much longer. Like her wings, she has 6 arms. Each pair possess the weapons the previous Atmos possessed. She is covered in various jewellery reprensenting the various other robots absorbed. Her chest has an exposed, living and beating heart. They all possess a "serious" mode in their personalities. In this mode, they lose all emotions, instead acting cold and robotic like one could except killing robots to act. They are much more violent and quite snarky and sarcastic. It's not like their old personalites is just shut down however. It's more like they hide it, as they will still act much like their old persona would (Calypso would avoid people as much as possible, Atlas on the other hand would searches fights as much as possible). This is mostly the personality of Seraph, although the latter has hints of heroism and motherly care in her act. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B '| '''5-C '| '6-A '| '4-C ' '''Name: Atmos Calypso, Atmos Atlas, Atmos Apollo, Atmos Seraph Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Genesis of a New World) Gender: Genderless, although usually seen as Female Age: 3 years | 1 year | Few months | A week Classification: Steam-Powered Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Steam Manipulation, Heat Uses, Flight, Analysing Sight | Time Manipulation, Acausality, 4D Attacks, Teleportation, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level '(Her own power can damage her body over time) | '''Moon level '(She almost busted the moon with her rockets) | 'Continent level '(Between Atlas and Calypso in power. Overpowered an explosion who could have destroyed a continent) | 'Star level '(Overpowered a mech who busted the Star physically). Seraph can ignores durability with Time Stop barrage and 4D Shot '''Speed: Massively FTL '(Blizted several lightning bolts before they even traveled a centimeter. According to her creator, her max speed is 452 c.) | '''Relativistic+ '(Matched people capable of keeping with her rockets, who could quickly reach the moon from earth) | 'FTL+ '(Inbetween Calypso and Atlas in speed.) | 'Infinite Speed '(Stated to have literal infinite speed and to be detached from space time, almost like a constant time stop) '''Lifting Strength: Class M '(Can lift extremely large flying ship) | '''Class Z '(Can lift planet sized-mechs) '''Striking Strength: Class ZJ '| '''Class NJ '| '''Class YJ Durability: Country level '(Survived a blast capable of vaporizing Mount Everest) | '''Moon level '(Can easily survive her own rockets) | 'Continent level '| 'Star level '(Survived the Sun blowing up). Acausality and Survival System makes Seraph extremely hard to kill. '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Few Kilometers. Survival System is Multiversal, time stop is universal Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Very Analytic in fights, due to her machine brain Weaknesses: Being in space shuts her down (Except for Seraph). Being in water doesn't harm her, but the amount of bubbles her heat creates can block her view Feats: -Survived a blast that vaporized Mount Everest -Blitzed several lightning bolts -Almost destroyed the moon -The rockets used to do so made the trip in 2 seconds at max -Overpowered a blast who would have razed up a continent -Threw a planet-sized mech into the sun, who then blew up the sun Key: Atmos Calypso | Atmos Atlas | Atmos Apollo | Atmos Seraph Notable Attacks and Techniques -Punch: A simple punch. They can increase its power by increasing the pressure with steam. -Calypso's Sword: A simple europoean-style copper sword. It can be heated up to near-melting temperature, increasing cutting power. -Calypso's Guns: Her two guns can either fire in quick succession, or accumulate power by building up pressure. -Atlas' Punches: Unlike Calypso, Atlas punches as her main way of attacking. She can builds up even greater steam in her bust to punches harder. -Atlas' Rockets: Out of her gauntlets, Atlas can fires multiples rockets powered by steam. Apollo's Steam: Apollo uses steam as her main mean of attacking. She release huge stream of steam, melting anything in their path. -Steam Exhausts: All of them release constant steam exhauts in their movements, which can be used to attack. -Seraph's Time Stop: Seraph can stop time at will forever. With her Infinite Speed, it stacks as double infinite speed. Note that all damage done in a time stop will be inflicted at the end of the stop, building up damages. -Seraph's Acausality: Seraph isn't affected by the cause and effects system. Even if she is hurt, her near future version wouldn't be affected by how you damaged her in her past self. Which means any damage done to her will be reset each instant she exists. -Seraph's Survival System: To complement her Acausality, if anything damages her, a part of her from another universe will replace it. This means that to permanently damage her, you must attack her through infinite universes through all of time. -Seraph's Probability Manipulation: She can manipulate anything related to luck. However, very little of the universe relies on luck. Only things on a Quantum level does. There is a small chance that matter can quantum tunnel to other location. She can manipulate the chance of this happening to either teleport, or disperses an enemy into quantum strings. -4D Shot: She fires a bullet made out of 4D matter. It strikes through all of space-time and can reach Immeasurable beings. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: It exists 3 different versions of her. Calypso is the first, and the fastest, but the weakest too. Atlas is the second, and is the strongest, but the slowest. Apollo is the last normal one, and is in the middle for al her stats. Seraph is a mix of all of them and the others robots they fought. By far the strongest and fastest. Date of Birth: Unknown, track of time has stopped in her time Birthplace: England Weight: 200 kilograms to 3 tons Height: 1.5 to 1.9 meters normally, 3 meters in Seraph Likes: Coal, Heat, Expressing her feelings Dislikes: Being prevented from doing her job, Water Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Killing Values: Doing her job Status: Single and Deceased (Although she was in couple for a while, it ended not long before her death) Affiliation: English Police Corp Alignement: Lawful Neutral Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Azathoth's Mind